


Morning Patrol

by bixgirl1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror parnters, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Revelations of Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgirl1/pseuds/bixgirl1
Summary: It's their routine, on a morning patrol: coffee and conversation.





	Morning Patrol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lettersbyelise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersbyelise/gifts).



> Tumblr kiss prompt that I let get a little out of hand because it was for lettersbyelise, whose birthday was on Friday, when I was too sick to write. lolol. This is just something small and sweet -- but I hope you like it! Happy belated birthday! <3

Harry loves it when Draco complains.

Ron jokes that it’s possible for a build-up of spunk to Obliviate someone as well as a spell. Harry blushes and tells him to sod off but he can’t deny that watching Draco bitch about various things is far less annoying now that he’s realised he’s in love with him.

Less a build-up of one thing, then, and more of... another.

“Potter! Are you even paying attention?”

“You think red washes you out in cold light and wish they’d let us pick our own uniform colours.” Harry finishes paying and passes him his espresso. Through some miracle of magic or lack of sleep, the ridiculously besotted smile that wants to break free remains hidden. “Woe is you, you’re a little pasty when winter comes.”

“I did _not_ call myself pasty, you wanker.”

“So I elaborated.” Harry knocks into Draco's shoulder with a small grin.

“Five syllables, Potter. Using that teaching lav paper from Wheezes again?” Draco asks. But his sneer is half-hearted at best and disappears entirely after his first sip of caffeine.

Harry snorts and shakes his head as they step into the cold. They walk through the slushy-crunch of snow for a few seconds.

It's their routine, on a morning patrol: coffee and conversation. Side-by-side, arms brushing, robes charmed for warmth -- unnecessarily, really. Harry will never not be warm standing next to Draco, not ever again. Even the simple knowledge of what he once felt for him, in comparison to what he feels now, brings on a shiver of heat. The impossible can do that, he thinks.

He notices Draco looking at him oddly and realises he's been silent too long.

“Hard for even me to not learn a thing or two, partnered with a supercilious prat like you for three years running.” 

Draco stops. “Even you?”

Harry shrugs. Smiles. “You're the swotty one.”

Draco's high, clear brow furrows. He brushes his hair back, revealing a glimpse of his widow’s peak. “Surely you're not saying you're not _smart_ , Harry.”

Harry rubs the back of his neck uncomfortably. “‘Course not. I’m smart enough.”

“More than ‘enough’,” he says, studying Harry another moment before he resumes walking. Barely audible over the hush of the snow flurry around them, he adds, “Why else would they keep trying to promote you? Then again, you keep turning it down, so you’re obviously not as smart as I assumed.”

Harry’s strides don’t falter — but something inside his heart does.

“How did you—?”

“I’m your _partner_ ,” Draco says sourly. “They keep sending me the files for potential new partners only to say that you’ve opted to stay in position.” His voice lightens, lilts. “Shame, too. Some of them were rather...attractive,” he says, punctuating the word with a smirk. “Probably wouldn’t mind working with them.”

“Great plan, Malfoy,” Harry says, something poisonous rising swiftly in him. And his morning was going so well. “Sexually harass your partner, get thrown off the force. It’s not like you’ve worked yourself to the bone to get on it or anything.”

Draco’s hand pauses his lengthening strides, swinging him around so they’re face to face. The clouds of their breaths fuse, disappear. Draco’s hand remains on his arm, deceptively strong.

 

“If I can control myself around you for years on end, I don’t think anyone else will be a problem,” he says evenly.

Harry heart throbs. The world narrows to crystalline fragments: the snow swirling around them, the puff of each lingering exhale, the icy tone of Draco's complexion, highlighted by the stamp of red over his cheeks.

The curvature of his slender lips.

And then they're kissing in the middle of Diagon Alley, Draco's hands framing Harry's face, Harry's fingers fisted tight in his snow-tufted hair. Draco's lips are cold but his kiss scorches Harry through to his marrow. His belly quakes with it, his cock thickens painfully fast. Draco moans into his mouth, a sundering sound. Harry swallows it, barely aware of the soft cry of relief wrenching out of his own throat as Draco's tongue slips in to stroke against his.

They break apart after who knows how long. Harry can barely draw a breath, or perhaps simply can't _stop_ drawing them in. Oxygen seems to play some part in his dizziness, at least.

The street is quiet. They stare at each other.

“I-- I didn't think you'd--” Harry doesn’t know how to finish that. He falls silent..

Draco swallows. The pink on his cheeks has deepened, spread; his eyes have gone near-black. His voice is dry and only slightly shaky when he says, “That's because you're stupid. I've always said so.”

Harry cracks a startled laugh. After another beat, they begin walking again.

“When we get back in, go to Kingsley’s office and tell him you're ready to take the position.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Soon, I'll be calling you that,” Draco says with a wicked slant to his grin. Harry catches himself before he trips. Again, when Draco's knuckles brush slow and deliberate against the back of his hand.

“I just haven't wanted to…”

“I know. Me neither. But this is better," Draco says. Then, musingly, “If you tell him we're involved, it might speed things up so we really can be.”

“We already are.” A sweep of happiness slows Harry's footfalls for a second. When he glances over, Draco's eyes are soft.

“See? Smart.”

“You look fantastic in red,” Harry blurts. “Fit as hell. It drives me mad when I go home at night.”

Draco's laugh is embarrassed, pleased. A tiny crinkle twitches at the corner of his mouth. “Shut up. This colour makes me look pasty,” he says. “You even said so.”

“I did not!” Harry rolls his eyes but he can’t stop smiling. “I simply summed up what was going to be an hour-long rant so we could save time.”

“You like it when I rant.” The look he casts Harry is irrepressibly fond.

"Draco," he says, shaking his head, “I’d never pretend otherwise. I wouldn't dare."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are lovely.
> 
> Also, I'm on [tumblr](https://bixgirl1.tumblr.com) now, too! *waves*  
> (And so is [lettersbyelise](https://lettersbyelise.tumblr.com)! <3 )


End file.
